Vienna Dragonborn
Vienna Dragonborn '(ウィーンドラゴンボーン, ''U~īndoragonbōn), also known as 'Lady Dragon Slayer '(レディドラゴンスレイヤー, Redidoragonsureiya) is a Knight of the Roman Empire, a former member of Fiore`s Magic Council and a Sky Dragon Slayer. Appearance Vienna is described as a stunning and very attractive young woman, being almost doll-like in nature, with light-blue eyes, a fair complexion, and a slender frame. She is noted for her womanly semblance. She has waist-length blonde/pale blonde hair with locks that frame her face. She either has her hair untied, in a long ponytail or, after becoming a Knight of Rome`s military, pulled up into two braided buns with two red ribbons. Due to losing her arms in the Dragon Revolution War, she received maneuverable prosthetic arms made of metal. She is often seen wearing a white blouse, a green skirt, and a pair of brown boots with laces. She wears a beautiful sea-green stone on her necktie given to her by her Dragon parent. Personality Vienna being a Dragon Slayer is deeply attached to the amulet she always wears pinned on her necktie given to her by her Dragon. Always doubting herself, Vienna is soft-spoken, level-headed, calm, a person who pushes her doubts to the side to serve her country as best as she can. Seeing as she is a Knight of the Roman Empire, she is confident in her abilities in protecting the Empire and is wary of betrayers to the Empire labeling them as threats and people who need to be punished. She is notorious among all Roman Knights for her tendency to punish betrayers, traitors, and morally corrupt people, disregarding her own feelings to fight for the sake of the Empire`s military. Her negative emotions towards betrayers, traitors, and the corrupt are well-known and the people who are like that in other countries fear her wrath if they were discovered. Well-known for her love of peace, Vienna is a firmly neutral person but will intervene on the behalf of the Empire if it concerns the military in any way, shape, or form. Her loyalty to the Empire comes first and she considers all other things to be a waste of her time. She is well-known for her habit of being early, and often is scolded for it. While, Vienna believes in hope that is not her main belief, as she believes in liars staying liars no matter the century, time period, or day in age. Having had people lie to her face and try to get away with her, is the bane in Vienna`s side as when she was a young girl, she was lied to constanally by her parents, friends, and extended family on what they were doing to prisoners within the Empire, the truth is that Vienna now hates liars and lies as well, seeing as she only wants the honest truth from people. Even a white lie is considered too much for her to take, as she almost ripped out Darwin`s heart for lying to her face, a offense in Vienna`s mind but not in Darwin`s mind. Her pessimistic nature towards life and death is so bad that people avoid talking about the subject in front of her to avoid seriously bad situations where Vienna will express her wish for Humanity to up and die right there on the spot. She is not competitive, and is the stable ¨rock¨ in any relationship being considered to be like a ¨big teddy bear¨, in any case her unwavering ideals make for some interesting topics. Her unwavering ideals also make Vienna very stubborn and she displays a frighting side when angered heavily or she is put underneath immense pressure by way of her peers or otherwise. Her way of speaking is an old form of Kantian, the national language spoken in the Roman Empire, her words are stiff and formal-sounding; even her posture and face expressions are as stiff as a board. Her overly-formal nature and stiff-words are often points of criticism by other people, though she cannot help the nature of her posture and face expressions she tries. She adores flowers considering them to be ¨pristine¨ and ¨formal-looking¨, a principle that does not carry over into her professional life. As a Sky Dragon Slayer, she is closely affiliated with the sky, and draws from it`s reserves. She sees the sky as a wonderful thing, unlike destruction. Her wish for Humanity to up and die shows her pessimistic nature towards Humanity. Eventually, she starts to wish for a world where everybody lives in peace and fields of flowers, get together for celebrations, laugh, and live their life. Modest to a fault, her various faults, her various mistakes have shaped her personality into a worthy person, more worthy to be considered a ¨person.¨ Through Valkyrie and Ashes, she has proven time and time again her steadfastness in remaining the same person at her core. Though she no longer has a formal-sounding tone and way of speaking, reverting to the modern form of the Roman Empire`s national language, she still acts formal in such settings and is considered to like a stiff doll when attending such settings or functions. Relationships Katherine Penn John Penn Melody Dragon Angelica Penn History Katherine was born into a noble family in the Yugoslavian Empire, and was a playmate of the young Katherine Penn, eventually becoming her personal bodyguard in the Empire. When the two were shy of 5 years old, Katherine`s father passed and to combat the sudden power shift in the Empire, Vienna proposed that Katherine become the new Empress. Unfortunately, Katherine`s power-hungry aunt seized power that rightfully belonged to the young Empress and the two were driven out. Katherine`s mother, sister to Katherine`s aunt that seized power Katherine remarried underneath the direction of her elder sister, and bore another child who was then expelled from the Empire along with her, and her new husband. Vienna became a feared and wandering swordsman within the Yugoslavian Empire that fought to free the people from the tyranny of Katherine`s aunt. When, Vienna was just shy of 15 just like Katherine, their ¨father¨ died and they buried him in a field of flowers just like he wished for his resting place, placing a wreath on his grave every year. This event would play a huge part in their mind and they would swear revenge against Katherine`s aunt. Eventually, the citizens got angry enough at Katherine`s aunt that they executed her in the town square and demanded that the Yugoslavian Princess retake the reins of the Yugoslavian Empire, unfortunate for them; Katherine and her guard Vienna were long gone and had resettled in the Roman Empire. At some point, they were adopted by the rulers of the Roman Empire and were included into the line of succession. After sixteen years, Katherine ascended to the throne with her brother John and Vienna became a Knight of the Roman Empire. Synopsis Equipment * '''Legacy: ** Unsealed Sword Form: Magic and Abilities Requip: The Savior A form of Requip Magic, Vienna`s signature form of magic that changes her whole appearance as well as granting her two powerful weapons and an aura that resembles a light-blue lightning dragon spreading it`s wings behind her when she uses this magic. This magic allows Vienna to manifest armor made out of magical energy to combat evil with a Holy Sword as Legacy or Kamikaze (Divine Wind), fitting considering even the armor itself was blessed and dipped in Holy Water at the time of it`s creation by Vienna who made the armor, the sword, and the sheath all by herself. She is able to unleash a devastating slash of pure light energy condensed into a immensely hot golden-colored beam that is hot enough to burn the marrow from somebody`s bones. Vienna having mastered this form of magic, is highly skilled in using the self-made sword to gather her wish to eradicate evil into Legacy to unleash the golden-colored beams of her desire to eradicate evil. One can only use this armor if they want to save people, in her childhood she was incapable of using this magic as she wanted to kill somebody not save them. In her teenager years, she became capable of using this magic and unleashed a golden-colored beam for the first time when she eradicated an evil-doer who was trying to kill small children. * Eradication Beam: Eradication Beam is the most-used attack of Vienna`s signature Requip Magic and unleashes a golden-colored beam of pure light energy that is hot enough to burn the marrow in somebody`s bones. The beam is unleashed from the full length of the sword, and condenses pure light energy from the sun and pure wind energy causing Legacy to glow a golden-colored and as such as the sword is slashed in a downward motion, the golden-colored beam of light shoots forward and burns that person`s alive. This beam can be used for offensive, to create a distraction, as some sort of propelling device, and or in close-combat to direct-kill a person with a single hit. * Holy Ray of Light: A immensely powerful attack Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Articles in process Category:Under Construction Category:Anti-Hero Category:Original Characters Category:Penn Family Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Princess Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Legal Mages Category:Legal Wizard Category:Witch Category:Valkyrie Category:Demigoddess Category:Hybrids Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Former Fairy Tail Member Category:Heroes Category:Knight Category:Main Character Category:Spear User Category:Rune Magic User Category:Leading Lady Category:Team Leader Category:Monster Hunter Category:Kingdom of Fiore Category:Citizen of Fiore Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Magic Council Military Category:Dragonborn Family Category:Valkyrie and Ashes Character Category:Water Magic User